You Serve Me
by MyMomThinksImAwesome
Summary: Gods damn that Percy Jackson, with his jet black hair, amazing green eyes, and beautiful girlfriend. Rachel's trapped in her lonely title as Oracle. Until, of course, her master comes along to set her free. One shot, slash, REDxApollo, RxR


**This is a pairing I always thought about since reading The Last Olympian. It makes sense, no? Anyway, enjoy, and please keep all negative comments to yourselves, because I really don't care if you don't like this pairing. **

**

* * *

**

I sat by the attic window, watching the moon. I tried to make out the goddess Artemis in her chariot and her sacred deer, but they were too far away to tell. The night was beautiful and clear, like every other night at Camp Half Blood. You could get a pretty good view of the camp from the attic where the Oracle lives. Moonbeams made the cabins clear- there must have been at least twenty now. My eyes lingered on the Poseidon cabin, but I forced them away. The lake was beautiful, reflecting the sky.

Being my first summer at camp, it was strange how respected I was. All of the demigods treated me like I was important. Probably because they wanted a quest or something. No one seemed to grasp that this prophecy thingwasn't under my control. Who would want to leave camp anyway? It was beautiful and clear all day, every day.

Yup, being the Oracle definitely had its perks.

And it's downfalls.

There was, of course, the camp hero, Percy Jackson hanging around all the time. It's not that I'm jealous of him. I mean, I get more recognition than I know what to do with. I'm proud of Percy, that he saved the world and now he's famous, and I'm proud that he fought for the minor gods' kids. Actually, he was probably me best friend here. The problem is, however, is that I'm over-my-head in love with him.

I love the way that his jet black hair shines in any light, and I love his green eyes, so alive, so kind. I love his laugh, and his lame sense of humor. I love that he listens to me ramble, even though he has no idea what I'm talking about. I love his selflessness, his generosity. I just love Percy.

And Percy loves Annabeth. Annabeth is a drop-dead gorgeous blond who used to hate me, but we somehow manage to be friends. Despite, of course, my seething jealousy.

Even if Percy was up for grabs, I still couldn't have him. Remember what I said about being the Oracle? Well, that also means that I'm sworn to serve Apollo. That means no romance whatsoever. So I get to sit in the attic, and pine, pine, pine away, my face pressed against the window.

Suddenly, a burst of light appeared outside my window, blinding me momentarily. A finger tapped against the window. I had to rub my eyes a few times before I could make out the figure. "Rach!" said a voice, all too familiar. It was my master, Lord Apollo.

"Lord Apollo?" I was bewildered. Why was he here?

"Open up!" he ordered, flashing a toothy, white grin.

I fumbled with the window, and finally the glass slid up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Apollo laughed as he climbed in. What a wonderful laugh, I thought idly. It was light but manly, musical yet human. "Nothing's wrong with me, Rachel. But is everything right with you?" he asked, the comical twinkle in his flaming eyes disappearing, being replaced with concern.

I blushed, and tried to hide it by fumbling with a discarded minotaur horn, the prize of a hero won in battle that _I_ had to live with.

"Ah," Apollo said quietly. "Percy Jackson."

My blush deepened. "Wh-what?" I demanded.

With long, nimble fingers-a musician's fingers- Apollo took the horn gingerly from me. "This was won by your friend Percy. He beat that beast single-handedly when he was twelve."

I sighed with relief, and went back to toying with some other tokens of victory. "Why did you react that way?" he asked.

"What way?"

"When I said, 'Percy Jackson,' you flipped out."

"Shut up, I did not- uh, my lord." Sometimes it was easy to forget that Lord Apollo was a thousand year old god, and not some teenaged guy.

Instead of getting offended, he just laughed that great laugh again. I couldn't help but notice how amazingly handsome he was, especially when he laughed. "You don't still like him, do you, Rach?" he asked, getting suddenly serious.

I hesitated, frowning. "I know, no romance. It's not like I'd ever act on it! And how- I mean- I can't just get over him like that, especially when he's around all the time, being charming and heroic, and-"

Apollo slapped his hand over my mouth. He was a weird guy. That's why he's my favorite god. "You're rambling."

I nodded.

"If I take my hand off, will you promise to stop talking?"

I nodded.

"I don't believe you. Anyway, Rachel, You'll forget about Percy. You'll forget about all of those heroic hero boys, because as the Oracle, you deserve much better."

I became more aware of his hand on my lips.

"I could make you forget Percy. After all- you swore to serve me." As he spoke, his face got closer to mine, and his hand left my skin.

The room felt hotter, hotter as he advanced. Well, duh. I was about to kiss the sun.

When our lips met, I really did believe I was kissing the sun.

If you ever get the opportunity to kiss a god, trust me. Do not pass it up. Gods have had a millennium of practice, and trust me when I say it shows.

His lips were warm and soft against my own. Everything was Apollo. My mind went blank. There was nothing else but our kiss. I could feel myself sweating against his heat, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything else but more.

I whimpered, and he chuckled, and I felt it in my chest. "You serve me, Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he whispered.

When I woke up, I was alone in my bed. I looked around for him, but he was gone, already in the sky. Next to me was a note. It read, "Percy who?"

I laughed a shaky, breathy laugh, and repeated the words, just to see how they'd taste in my own mouth.

I got dressed and went down to the Mess Hall for breakfast. Percy and Annabeth were in front of me, their hands locked together. Instead of feeling sad, mad, jealous or anything negative, I grinned. I was happy for my friends. I was happy that they were happy.

I skipped up next to Annabeth and threw my arm around her shoulder. It surprised her, and she snorted. "What's gotten into you, Oracle Girl?"

I shrugged and winked. "I got a nice dose of vitamin D."

They were confused, but I hardly noticed or cared. I ran ahead to the Mess Hall, and looked up at the sun. You know after you look at a bright light, and when you shut your eyes, there's a big blotch of color there?

After I stared at the sun, Apollo, when I blinked, there was a big heart. What a sap, I thought, brimming my sappiness myself.

It was like that for the rest of the summer. Every night, Apollo would visit me. We were really like two normal lovers. We would talk, discuss things we agreed on, debate on things we didn't. We would kiss, and laugh, and make love, and enjoy the feel of each others' bodies. He told me gossip about the gods, and I told him gossip about the demigods. Instead of just listening to me talk, like Percy did, he absorbed it, and didn't want me to stop. He loved my opinions, and he loved me. Me. Rachel Elizabeth Nobody. Everything was perfect. I was jubilant. And for once in my life, nothing went wrong.

* * *

**Reviews are love~**


End file.
